lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Noirepa (Aperionproject)
|Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=Whenever an enemy marked by you is adjecent to you and shifts or makes an attack that does not include you, you can make a melee basic attack against that enemy.}} |Action=Standard |Requirement=You must be weilding a two-handed weapon. |Recharge=At-Will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=Range:Melee weapon; Target:One Creature marked by you; Attack:Strength -2 vs AC; Hit:1W+Str mod (+5) dmg; Miss:1/2 Str mod (+5) dmg. If wielding a 2-handed weapon, deal dmg = to str mod (+5). Greatsword: +11 attack, 1d10+5 dmg. Additional Effects: +1 Racial Bonus to attack rolls when bloodied (Dragonborn Fury); +2 to damage rolls while you are bloodied (Dragonborn Frenzy).}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, weapon |Power Description=Melee range; One Creature target. Hit: 1W+Str Mod (+5) dmg. Miss: 1/2 Str mod. If wielding 2-handed weapon, deal dmg equal to Str mod (+5). Greatsword: +11 attack, 1d10+5 dmg}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Acid |Power Description=Close Blase 3 or 5 range; Targets all creatures in area; To-hit 1d6+2 (Con mod); Unarmed: +6 attack, 1d6+2 dmg; Additional Effects: +1 Racial bonus when bloodied (Dragonborn Fury), +2 dmg rolls when bloodied (Dragonborn Frenzy)}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Martial, weapon |Power Description=Melee Weapon range; Target one creature; Attack:Str vs AC; Hit:1W+Str mod (+5) dmg, and target is knocked prone. Greatsword +11 attack, 1d10+5 dmg. Additional Effects: +1 Racial bonus when bloodied (Dragonborn Fury), +2 dmg rolls when bloodied (Dragonborn Frenzy)}} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Trigger=An enemy misses you or an ally with a melee attack |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=Melee weapon range; Triggering enemy target; Attack: Str vs AC Hit: 1W+Str mod (+5) dmg and target grants combat advantage to you and your allies until the end of your next turn. Greatsword: +11 attack, 1d10+5 dmg. Additional Effects: +1 Racial bonus when bloodied (Dragonborn Fury), +2 dmg rolls when bloodied (Dragonborn Frenzy)}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Martial, Reliable, Weapon |Power Description=Melee weapon range; Target one creature; Attack: Str vs AC; Hit: 3W + Str mod (+5) dmg, and the target is marked until the end of the encounter or until you are knocked unconscious. No mark can supersede this one. Greatsword: +11 attack, 1d10+5 dmg. Additional Effects: +1 Racial bonus when bloodied (Dragonborn Fury), +2 dmg rolls when bloodied (Dragonborn Frenzy)}} Character Information Background Noirepa comes from somewhere. Appearance Noirepa is kind of ugly. Age: 33 Gender: Male Height: 5'10" Weight: 175 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Noirepa has no personality, that's why girls don't like him. Hooks * Potential hooks for character development should go here. Equipment Coins: 75gp Encumbrance: 87/210 Math The math section describes the math behind your character sheet. It is here so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes I don't know what Cost or Mod means! Attacks See the Attack template for assistance. Defenses See the Defenses template for assistance. Senses and Reactions See the Senses template for assistance. Senses: None Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Feats List level taken and link to the source. * 1st: Master Mixer Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Draconic See the Skills template for assistance. Tracking Treasure Keep track of parcels gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. Also link to the compendium for the item when possible. * XP Keep track of XP gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. An adventure name would go here: * Total XP: 3750 (Character created at lvl 4) Changes List changed here * Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from User 1 Approval 2 Approval from User 2 Status Status: Approved as 1st level character with 600 xp by User 1 and User 2 Finally, at the end, you should include the "Requesting Approval" and "LEB" categories already included and those categories representing your character's race and region of origin. -I'm too lazy to do this right now